Mary, Mary, Oh What a Sweet Girl
by StarCollector88
Summary: Ever wonder why two songs have the same girl's name
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Huh?"

"Play along," Micky whispered to the stranger sitting across from him.

Micky had been with Mike scoping out the musical competition (in disguise) at the club _The Prickly Artichoke_. The band had lost out to another band for this gig and they needed to see what they were up against. So far, Micky and Mike were unimpressed, which caused Micky's attention to wander. He noticed in a corner booth an attractive, young girl had been alone for quite some time and was seemingly becoming more and more distraught by the minute. Micky could tell her head had been slowly making its way into a downcast position and her eyes did look a little misty. Micky couldn't bear to see someone in such distress, so he took the opportunity to try and cheer her up.

"Yeah traffic was brutal and I was hoping you hadn't given up on me," he continued.

"This is very sweet of you…"

"Micky."

"…Micky. I'm Mary Ellen," Micky's companion replied.

Micky lowered his voice so as to keep the conversation more private. "I didn't want to intrude, but I noticed you over here and I couldn't help seeing that as time went on you seemed to be looking more and more upset. I felt like I had to do something."

"What compelled you to do that?" Mary Ellen questioned.

"A beautiful girl like you is too pretty to not be smiling."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what's the story here," Micky said after he glanced around and noticed that Mike was occupied with talking to the other band during their break.

"Well, I have been on a few dates with this really great guy. He asked me to meet him here for a date and it's been two hours. I don't think he's coming," Mary Ellen said fighting back the tears that had been threatening to seep out for quite some time.

"That's awful," Micky exclaimed. "I would never have stood up a girl like you, that's for sure."

"You're just being nice."

"No, honestly! And if you don't mind me being so bold as to say that this chump doesn't deserve you if he's going to treat you this way," Micky asserted. "Now since we are both here and the night is still young, why not make the best of it. Tell me about yourself."

Micky and Mary Ellen spent the next hour getting to know each other. Micky learned that she worked as a secretary and was just a year younger than he was. She liked to frequent the beach near the Pad and they both found it interesting that they had never crossed paths. Mary Ellen was intrigued by him and found humor in Micky's stories about the band and his brilliant ideas.

"Oh Micky, you're hilarious. Thanks for cheering me up. I needed this."

"It was my pleasure," Micky said as a thought popped into his head. "I'm getting a brilliant idea."

"Oh no, from what I've heard that can be dangerous," Mary Ellen joked.

"Just hear me out," Micky said with a chuckle. "What if we met up again on purpose?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, a date. What do you say?"

Mary Ellen sat for a moment mulling the idea around in her head while Micky waited with anticipation. He put himself out on a limb and was nervously fidgeting for what seemed like eternity.

"Absolutely!" Mary Ellen replied only a minute later.

Micky was beaming as a disgruntled Mike practically drug him out of his chair. "Code Schneider: the disguises didn't work. I repeat the disguises didn't work. We've gotta go!"

Micky was frantically thinking about what to do. He needed to leave and also make plans with Mary Ellen. He wriggled out of Mike's grip and ran back to the table and rambled out plans to meet back at the club in two days at seven and promised not to stand her up. He rushed back out the door to confer with a now mustache-less Mike as to how he was discovered.

* * *

"I still don't understand how the other band saw through that disguise Mike," Micky asked as they entered the Pad.

"I guess it may have been the whole persona. How many Russian people do you know with a Southern twang? Also I need to invest in different hats. I feel as though this one is becoming recognizable. Almost like an icon. Now I have to go ice my lip. Getting a fake mustache pulled off sure is smarts."

"So I take it the stake out didn't go quite as planned," Peter stated.

"Mingo!" muffled Mike through a chunk of ice.

"I wouldn't say it was a total loss though," Micky said dreamily. "I met a girl there and have a date with her."

"Why Micky Dolenz, if I didn't know any better I would think you were Davy Jones," Peter said with fake astonishment putting his hand to his chest. "But we are at eye level so you must be Micky."

As if summoned by the mention of his name Davy came slumping through the front door. He was sopping wet despite the lack of any indication of rain. He greeted his counterparts and began wringing out his jacket in the doorway.

"What happened to you?" Mike said after taking the ice off his lip only to wince in pain.

"Me? What happened to you?" Davy countered.

"Mike and I went to check the band playing at that club," Micky explained. "Apparently the disguises didn't work too well. Mike got his mustache ripped right off."

"Yeah," Mike attempted again, "maybe I wouldn't have been found out so easily if I had some assistance. Micky was chatting up some girl and with Peter unavailable due to his singing lessons I thought maybe I could count on you Davy."

"Oh man, I forgot," Davy said irritably. "Must have tripled booked myself then!"

"Triple booked?" Peter questioned.

"So I guess that brings me to why I'm wet," Davy began. "I had a date with a girl I've been seeing Sandra. Everything was going great until I realized that I had planned a date with the other girl I've been seeing. I feigned not feeling well and rushed over to the place I was supposed to meet her at, a good three and a half hours late. She saw me and didn't even wait to hear my made up excuse…and it was a good one. She threw a whole pitcher of water on me and left."

"Davy you really need to start keeping an appointment book for all your dates, with a color coating system and everything. You can call it _Sweet Young Things_ ," Micky offered jokingly.

"Very funny," Davy deadpanned as he poured a lake out of his shoe. "Sounds like we've all had an eventful night."

"I'll say," Peter chimed in, "I've finally reached the level of black belt in my singing class."

"That's not how that works, Shotgun," Mike said putting the ice back on his lip.

"You tell that to Senesce Rosenthal," Peter protested. "She has such a lovely voice and an impressive ability to break boards with her head for a 75 year old woman."


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like to order an appetizer sir?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Are you sure because you are chewing your fingernails an awful lot?" asked the waitress.

Micky stared down at the nubs of his fingers and they began to ache. He politely repeated himself to the waitress and she walked away. He didn't realize how nervous he actually was. A few days ago was so simple and effortless, but that was because that was not a date. He was just comforting a stranger. Now the stakes were higher.

Micky had arrived at the club half an hour early because he didn't want to risk Mary Ellen spending any more time alone wondering if she was being stood up again. This left him alone with his thoughts and gave him plenty of time to build up anxious feelings. _What if I wasn't clear enough about the plans? What if she changed her mind? What if this was all a clever ruse to sell me a time share?_ He graduated from biting his nails and began vigorously shaking his leg which in turn shook the table and almost caused him to spill the pitcher of water on it.

Micky was relieved when he saw Mary Ellen walk through the door. She looked confused as she was searching around the room. Micky stood up and waved her over to the table. She cautiously approached.

"Mary Ellen, you look amazing!"

"Micky?" Mary Ellen questioned. "What happened to the beard and eye patch?"

"Oh right," Micky said forgetting he was in disguise the day before. "Doctor says the eye is in tip top shape again you know after the rubber band accident."

Micky could tell his nerves were showing. He was stammering and overly attentive to the point that he pulled out Mary Ellen's chair too far and she almost fell. He needed to chill. How did Davy do this all the time?

"I must say I like you better without the beard and eye patch."

"Thank you. Can I be honest and say that I'm a little nervous?"

"I am too," Mary Ellen admitted, "but I am glad you asked me to come out. I needed to restore my faith in dating again. I felt like I was on display here a few days ago. Forcing smiles when the staff was asking me if I needed anything. You could tell that this sort of thing happens all the time because of the insincerity and shifty eyes from everyone here. All I needed was a kind soul."

Mary Ellen placed her hand on top of Micky's and he felt his face flush. "Gosh, it was nothing."

The two fell into the natural conversation pattern that they had the night before. Micky explained to her the real reason for the disguise and she told about her childhood in San Diego. Time was seeming to fly by and stand still at the same time. Like they were the only two people in the place.

Once they had finished their meals, Mary Ellen glanced at her watch. "Wow it's later than I thought. Time flies. I really have to get going."

"But it's only 7:00," Micky noted his voice plagued with confusion.

"I know, but um…my neighbor is watching my cat and she has…ear medicine she needs. The cat not the neighbor," she stammered.

"Well that's a relief," Micky said it was difficult not to notice the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry to rush out. I had a really great time again."

"Listen my band is playing a gig at _The Scene_ this weekend, would you be interested in coming out?" he asked hopefully.

"I have no plans as of yet, but let me make sure I'm free…you know my cat and all."

"Of course here's my number. I have three roommates Mike, Peter, and Davy."

Mary Ellen hesitated as she took the slip of paper with the number on it. She stared at it for a moment and then shoved it in her purse. "Great, I will certainly give you a call."

"Would you like an escort home?"

"No, no I am perfectly fine." And with that she rushed out the door disappearing into the night.

"She's very independent and mysterious," Micky contemplated. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

Micky waltzed into the Pad on a cloud nine. Even though there was an abrupt exit by his date, he could tell the night had gone well. He was humming 'Sometime in the Morning' and he shut the front door. He noticed Mike and Peter playing checkers at the kitchen table.

"Hey Mick, how did it go?" Mike asked.

"Marvelous, fantastic, stupendous."

"Oh no, he's becoming more and more Davy-esque by the day," Peter commented.

"What made the night so good?" Mike continued.

" _Good_?" Micky repeated. "Michael, good doesn't even begin to describe the magnificence that was this evening."

"Oh brother!" Mike rolled his eyes.

"If it was so magnificent, then why are you home so early?" Peter inquired.

"She had something or other she needed to attend to," Micky said waving off the comment. "We talked again for hours though. It's so easy. We click so well."

"Good for you then, buddy," Mike said as he swiped the last red checker Peter had in play.

"No fair, I demand a recount!" Peter protested.

"Recount what? There are no points to count!"

"Can I get in on this action? Or has Davy already called playing the winner?" Micky asked.

"Davy isn't home."

"Where is he? Going for a swim at that club again?"

"He very well could be," Peter answered. "He went out to try to smooth things over with that girl he accidentally stood up. She could be still be mad so there's no telling what he may come back looking like."

"The guy has so many options for girls and he tries to go fix this one that will probably only last another week. Hell he had so many dates that he double booked himself. He could really learn something from me."

"I'm sure Davy is just fine in that department," Mike said with a sigh. "Besides I don't want any of you picking up each other's bad habits. It's bad enough having one of each of you."

"Quit stalling, Tex and deal me in."

"Why are you and Peter so confused about how checkers works?"

* * *

Davy arrived back at the Pad a few hours later dry as a bone. Mike and Peter had retired to bed, but Micky stayed awake still high from the adrenaline of his date.

"You're not going to get very far with him, you know," Davy said.

Micky stared at Mr. Schneider. "Yeah he won't tell me if he's got any fours." He gathered up the cards and began to shuffle. "Want me to deal you in?"

"Why not," Davy shrugged and sat down. "What are you still doing up anyway?"

"I had a date tonight and it went so well that I am all keyed up with excitement."

"That's great Micky!"

"How did your night go?" Micky asked as he dealt.

"Well I'm dry so that's a pro. I explained myself, the honest truth no excuses. I told her that I was seeing her and another girl. I expected the worst, but she seemed to take that news as a challenge. She's a very sweet girl, but I saw a feisty side to her the past few days and might I say that I am more intrigued."

"I was wondering why you wanted to try to make amends with someone who dumped water on you. It makes sense now, you're hung up on her."

"Come on now, man. David Jones does not get hung up on girls like that. I'm a lady killer."

"Babe, you fall in love more times a day than Mike adjusts his hat. How can you say you don't get hung up?"

"You have to admit it never lasts long enough to be considered a hang up."

"Right, and I've rarely seen you chase after someone that had such a reaction towards you."

Davy thought for a moment and stared at his cards as if the reply to Micky's comment were written on them. "I don't know exactly what this is about. I can't put my finger on it, but I am willing to see it through. What have I got to lose?"

"The promise of dry clothing," Micky quipped.

"I guess I'll start carrying an umbrella. Gin!"

"We were playing Rummy."

"Seems like we are playing two separate games here. Someone is bound to lose," Davy stated getting up from the table and stretching before heading into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's the fifth time someone has hung up when I've answered in the past two days," Davy said putting down the receiver of the red phone. "I'm starting to get a complex."

"Maybe it's burglars calling to see if we're home so they can come rob us!" Peter said worriedly.

"You know Pete, I bet that's it," Micky said patronizingly. "I think you should stand watch from the upstairs bedroom in case there's any suspicious characters. Don't let Davy help you though because we all know how he can get carried away with that kind of stuff."

"Quit that Micky! No one is robbing us we don't have anything worth taking," Mike scolded. "Now can we please practice for this gig this weekend. You've all had your heads elsewhere this week and we need to get back into a musical mindset."

"Why didn't you say so Mike," Micky said twirling his drumsticks around in his fingers.

"I have been for the past hour and keep getting interrupted and ign…"

"Peter stop barricading the door will ya?" Davy yelled across the room.

"…ored," Mike finished as he rubbed his hands down the length of his face.

The phone rang again and everyone just stared at it.

"I'm not answering that again," Davy said.

Micky leapt up and picked up the phone. "Hello Micky speaking….Mary Ellen, I was hoping you'd call…Yeah it's Saturday at _The Scene_ …7:30…See you then, bye."

Micky gave a triumphant fist pump into the air and galloped back over to his drum kit. And settled back in like nothing had happened. Everyone else stared at him with waiting for some information. And when he didn't provide any Mike spoke up.

"So who was that Mick?"

"Oh my date from a few nights ago. She is planning on coming to the gig on Saturday."

"That's great Micky," Peter congratulated.

"Did you ask your girlfriend why she keeps hanging up the phone on me?" Davy asked impatiently.

"I'm sure that wasn't her. Just a coincidence," Micky answered carefully.

"Oh don't mind him," Mike said. "He is just in a sour mood because he is having girl troubles of his own."

"I am not!" Davy protested. "Quite the opposite, I have a lot of options."

"Yeah and from what I heard one of them say yesterday when she came over, she is pressuring you to be a one girl kinda guy," Peter chimed in.

"So, _Last Train to Clarksville_ then? 1,2,3,4," Davy changed the topic so quickly that everyone started the song off in different places.

* * *

Micky had been dripping with anticipation about Mary Ellen coming to the show to hear them play. So much so that even the docile Peter told him to "chill out." Most people would be nervous to have someone in the audience that is special to them, but not Micky. He thrived on that type of adrenaline and saw it as an opportunity to show off.

When the band arrived at the club early to set up, Micky couldn't help but to keep sneaking glances around every minute to notice when Mary Ellen arrived. He was so distracted with checking that he put his drum kit together upside down and didn't even notice until Mike stepped on the upside down cymbal.

People were beginning to file in and fill the seats, which was making it more difficult for Micky to see through the throngs of people. Mike and Peter were busy disassembling and reassembling Micky's drum kit (he was of no use at the moment) as Micky paced back in forth getting in the way in the process.

"Mick, do you mind not stepping on my hands?" Mike complained.

"Yeah he's not your stepping stone," Peter said with a snicker.

Mike shot Peter a disapproving look.

"What? If Micky's not in a position to make the jokes someone has to."

"I'm sorry Mike," Micky said absently. "I am just trying to get the best view of the door. When is Davy going to get back from talking to the manager? I could use that little guy as a step stool."

Just then Davy entered from offstage and Micky immediately pushed him to the ground and began climbing on his back.

"What are you doing?" Davy demanded irritably.

"Quiet I can't look while you're talking," Micky answered.

"Well that explains it," Davy said struggling to wriggle free.

Micky noticed right away Mary Ellen entering the club then turning and walking out the front door. He didn't think twice before leaping off Davy as well as the stage to make his way through the crowd to catch up with Mary Ellen. He dashed out the door and looked left and then right, spotting her just a few steps ahead of him.

"Mary Ellen!" he called as he made large strides towards her.

She stopped at the call in surprise and waited for Micky to approach. She appeared nervous biting her lip, twirling her hair, and balancing from foot to foot. When Micky got there she hurriedly greeted him with a hi.

"Hey, what was that about? You came in and left right away," Micky asked.

"Oh you know…I just…" Mary Ellen seemed to be searching for the words as if she did not expect Micky to have noticed her. "My sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, I nearly forgot that my mother asked me to watch my younger sister tonight while my parents are um…bowling. So I'm already late and have to go," she finished abruptly and turned around to begin walking.

Micky gently caught her arm, "Wait, do you need a ride or anything? I'm sure I can go and make it back in time to start. I have 15 minutes."

Mary Ellen waved him off with her hand dismissively, "Oh no, no. I wouldn't want to you to put your roommates…bandmates in a tough spot. Drums are very important can't function as a band without them. I will be fine. Maybe some other time."

And with that, she was briskly turned and headed away. Micky was dumbfounded. He didn't want to doubt anyones' personal life and obligations, but he was a little skeptical. This was the second time she had unexpectedly had to leave a date and her excuses, while plausible, were presented in a way that sounded to him as though she was making them up on the spot.

Micky slouched back into the club and towards the stage looking defeated. He noticed his drum kit was right side up and Peter was helping Davy brush the dirty shoe prints off the back of his shirt.

"What was that all about, Mate? You nearly ground my nose into the floor," Davy inquired impatiently.

"Yeah and you nearly got caught on a microphone cord and took that down with you," Mike added.

"Sorry," Micky said carelessly. "I was trying to spot out Mary Ellen and as soon as I stood on Davy's back I saw her headed out the door. I went to go catch her and she had a lame excuse for having to leave."

"I'm guessing you don't believe her then?" Peter asked.

"Well, it has happened twice that she has had some random excuse that sounds like she thought it up last minute. Like she didn't even expect to have to talk with me to come up with one."

"She did come all the way over here though, so it couldn't be that she didn't want to see you," Mike suggested.

"She sure has a funny way of showing it," Micky criticized.

"I agree with Mike. I don't think it's you at all. Either her excuses are legitimate or there must have been something here that sent her heading for the hills," Davy offered.

"I just wish I knew where she was going to," Micky thought aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mary Ellen, you can be honest with me. Did I do something to make you leave the club the other night? Whatever it was I didn't mean to because I would never intentionally do something to upset you…Uh huh…Sure…Okay bye."

Mary Ellen had called the a few days later to apologize for double booking herself and missing the show. He had tried calling her a few times but she seemed to be evading him. Micky still had the feeling from the way she was talking that there was a different reason for her leaving the club. When he asked if it had something to do with him, Mary Ellen brushed off the question and repeated her story before hurriedly ending the conversation. She hung up before Micky could even finish saying goodbye.

He collapsed into a chair with his elbows on the table resting his head in his hands with a far off look in his eyes. Mike approached after overhearing (ahem eavesdropping) on the conversation. Micky didn't even seem to notice his presence as Mike sat across the table from him.

"You know, there is probably as reasonable explanation for all of this. I just think that you're so hung up that every disappointment is that much more crushing of a blow. Mick?"

"Huh? Sorry Mike, I have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that," Mike assured him. "Do you think this is worth the time you're spending worrying about it? As far as I see it you have two options. A) you give Mary Ellen the benefit of the doubt and stop overthinking things or B) you decide that she isn't worth the trouble and move on."

"Thanks for the sage advice," Micky said expressionless. "None of that sounds appealing to me at all."

"Oh and sitting here contemplating everything and feeling sorry for yourself does?"

"Seems to be working for me so far."

"In what way is it working for you?"

"It's supporting my needs to feel how I want to feel."

"Sounds lonely and depressing."

"That's where I'm at right now."

Micky continued to stare blankly into the distance and Mike took that as his cue to move on. There was no reasoning with Micky when he was in one of these rare moods. Best thing to do now was let him sort himself out or wait until he had a brilliant idea.

* * *

Davy slammed the door and trudged into the Pad. He staggered over to the table a slumped in the chair next to Micky and took on his same mannerisms.

"Not you too!" Mike exclaimed. "Now what's eating you? And Peter what are you doing?"

"I thought this is what we were doing now," Peter said lifting his head up from his hands propped up on the table. "I don't understand the rules of this game but I think so far Micky is winning."

"Trust me no one is winning right now," Mike said shaking his head. "Davy what's your excuse?"

Davy sat catatonic much like his drumming counterpart.

"I give up," Mike threw his hands up in defeat. "Come one Peter let's get out of here before we catch their funk."

"Does this mean I lost?" Peter asked as Mike dragged him towards the door.

"No, Peter," Mike answered rolling his eyes, "I guarantee you won."

The front door slammed and awoke Micky from his stupor. "Davy, when did you get here?"

"I'm home?" Davy questioned looking around. "I honestly don't even know how I got here."

"Let me guess, lady troubles?"

"How did you know?"

"Me too, Babe, me too."

They both sunk their heads deeper into their hands and heaved deep sighs.

"Mary Ellen still avoiding you?"

"No, she called and is still giving me the same lines in a very unconvincing way."

"Unconvincing, how?"

"She stumbles over her words and forgets information about her former lies. I can tell that's she's not being truthful."

"I'm sorry," Davy sympathized. "I say forget that girl, she'll only make you sad and lonely. Stay away from her, my friend."

"I don't think I can."

"I know you find it's hard to do. But you know what it sounds like to me."

"What?"

"That's she's got herself another bloke and she's in love with him. She's putting you on the back burner to keep around just in case it doesn't work out with him."

"You really think that's what it is?" Micky asked desperately.

"I've been on both sides of this situation before and that is exactly what it sounds like to me. I just want you to be with someone who appreciates you."

"Thanks, man. I guess that gives me even more to think about. Now what's going on with you?"

"I don't think I've ever felt this way before," Davy began. "This is a different type of dilemma altogether."

"I feel like I've heard that somewhere before."

"No, I promise this is very unlike me. I don't usually date more than one girl at a time so that I can really get to know if she's right for me. Well, one thing led to another and I met two girls on the same day. I've been seeing them both for the past two weeks. I thought I'd have it sorted out by now which one was for me, but I'm more confused than ever now. And one of them is demanding a decision tomorrow."

"What, two girls to choose from? Must be agony," Micky said sarcastically.

Davy continued without seeming to notice the sarcasm, "They both have great qualities. one is such a sweet girl and her kisses are amazing. The other has long beautiful hair and is very tall. I can't make up my mind. I made the mistake of telling one that I was seeing them both after I accidentally stood her up for a date. Now the sweetness is wearing down and she demands a choice."

"Does one edge out the other even the slightest?"

"No not at all. I can't decide. I told them both that I loved them and it was true. I can't possibly have both of them and I don't know what to do. I wish I only loved one. When I think about breaking one of their hearts I feel sorrow."

Davy slumped down even further and laid his head on the table.

"Sounds like I girl that I know," Micky said. "If what you say about Mary Ellen is true then I see traces of her in your dilemma."

"Maybe not completely the same. I have the best intentions. For you, I can't put my finger on it but something to me says watch out don't believe her."

"Maybe because you pretty much are her," Micky criticized grumpily.

"Hey, I thought we were helping each other out here? I didn't criticize you, I gave you my honest opinion and suggestions."

"I'm giving you my honest opinion too. It's just not what you want to hear."

"Maybe we should go back to sulking in silence then."

"Sorry, I don't mean to take my frustrations on you. But if she's treating love like it's a game just like you then I only have myself to blame."

"My love for them is more than just a game."

"Silence it is," Micky said and went back to staring at the blank space in the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, I had to get out of that den of depression," Mike declared as he and Peter walked into the diner down the street.

"I'm just glad I won the game," Peter said triumphantly.

The pair waited for the hostess to seat them. Peter glanced around at his surroundings and noticed three women in a booth towards the back. One of them looked familiar to him.

"Hey, that's Davy's girl Mary. I remember her from the other night when she was pressing Davy to choose a permanent girlfriend."

Mike looked over in the direction to which Peter was referring and his eyes widened. "Which girl?"

"The brunette."

"That can't be Davy's girlfriend Mary because that's Micky's girlfriend Mary Ell-"

Before Mike could finish he made the connection. Davy's Mary and Micky's Mary Ellen were one in the same. "Peter, something smells fishy here."

"Well, it says the catfish is on special tonight."

"No, I mean that girl. Are you sure that's who you saw with Davy?"

"Of course, why?"

"Because she is the exact same girl Micky has been dating."

"Are there only two of you," the hostess interrupted.

"Yes, can we have that booth back in that corner, it just has so much better lighting," Mike attempted to get a seat nearby the serial dater.

"Mike, I always like to sit nearest too…" Peter was disrupted by an elbow to the ribs.

"Follow me," the hostess rolled her eyes and led them to the booth right behind Mary (Ellen).

"Peter, we are going to listen in on the conversation and see if we can't get any information. Be inconspicuous," Mike whispered.

"Oh, got it," Peter said as he dropped all his silverware on the floor.

Mike sat directly behind Mary (Ellen) and Peter sat across from him and kept the menu close to his face.

"M.E. continue with your crazy story," one of the other girls said.

"Oh yeah, so Micky invites me to one of his shows. When he handed me his phone number it looked oddly familiar and he said he had a roommate named Davy. I was kinds of suspicious but I went with it. When I called the number lo and behold someone with a British accent keeps answering. Now I am convinced Micky and Davy are roommates. So I keep hanging up until Micky answers and gives me the details for the show. I can't very well make Davy jealous if I don't actually follow through with dates…"

"You're so bad," the other friend chimed in.

"Stop interrupting! I'm dying to hear the rest," friend one protested.

Mike and Peter listened on intently and waved the waitress away when she tried to ask them for their order.

"So I figured it would be safe to go to the show, just so the next day I could tell Davy about all my dates with this new guy. I had no idea that not only were these two roommates but also bandmates. I walk through the doors as Davy rounds a corner and is standing next to Micky. I am not sticking around to get my cover blown already so I bolt before I think either of them have noticed me. Luckily, only Micky saw me and I feed him another excuse. Just like I did the night of our first date when I left early to meet up with Davy after he ditched me that night. Him ditching me worked out in my benefit because I got to meet Micky."

"So you had no clue that those two knew each other?" friend two inquired.

"Absolutely not, what a weird coincidence, right? Then when things started pointing to that they did know each other, I didn't want to believe to what extent they were connected. It was crazy."

The waitress came to talk to the girls' table. Peter and Mike both took the opportunity of the break to slowly pull down their menus and stare at each other in disbelief. Never in a million years did they think that their friends' girl troubles involved the exact same girl. They raised up their menus again when the waitress left the girls' table.

"So what's the status now? Is Davy jealous?" friend one continued.

"Not exactly," Mary (Ellen) answered. "I planned on dangling that in front of him, to show him I am a girl in high demand and he shouldn't keep me waiting. But once I saw him again I melted and I thought if I tell him now what if that makes his decision easier. You know, if you already have a boyfriend then he is going to stick with this other bimbo. I gave him an ultimatum instead that he has to make a decision tomorrow."

"What about Micky?" friend two asked.

"Well, he is sensible and so incredible. He says everything I need to hear."

"I'm jealous," both friends chimed in.

"I couldn't ask for anything better and I'm comfortable with him. But there's something more about Davy, he's charming and endearing. He makes my stomach do flips. I'm afraid to do something to lose the possibility of having him. With Micky it feels like no matter what he will always be there and loyal."

"Why put up with that stress though? Wouldn't you want a relationship that is open and honest with no loopholes and complications?" friend two asked.

"That does seem ideal and when it's that predictable there is no passion in the relationship. I would miss the drama, arguments, the fact that I stay up at night tormented by thoughts of him, cursing him, being so in love that I act impulsively. With Micky, I would be lying if I said not seeing him anymore would affect me because I'm not feeling anything at all."

"You feel nothing towards him?" friend one pressed.

"Not really, it hasn't been long enough. Davy is just wild and frustrating and intoxicating. It's like I'm addicted to the complication of things. It's a rush."

Mike tuned out the rest of the conversation and stared at Peter wide eyed. They both understood the look between them and abruptly got up from their table and made their way towards the door trying to go undetected.

"Hey, you all didn't order anything," the hostess yelled after them as they bolted.

The pair walked quickly to make sure they were undetected by the relationship fraud to discuss what was going on.

"What a sleazy, conniving…" Mike fumed.

"Watch what you say Mike, we are still talking about a lady here."

"You must be using that term lightly, Shotgun."

"What should we do about this?"

"I think there is no other choice except to tell them what we know."

"I'm nervous to do that. Who knows what their reaction will be."

"Judging from previous stori…I mean encounters, I suspect that they will go straight for the jugular. Each other's jugular."

"But it's not either of their faults that Mary…Mary Ellen, whatever her name is, is playing both of them."

"I know that but they seem to have this macho, defense thing come up when it comes to girls. Remember the fight at _The Bungalow_?"

"How could I forget, no one talked to each other for days…Oh and there was a bank robbery too."

"I see no way around it though. They have to know we can't keep this from them."

"You're right, Mike," Peter said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let me know how it turns out."

Peter took off running in the opposite direction of the Pad.

"Coward," Mike yelled after him. "Two can play at this game."

He watched Peter get smaller in the distance and began walking towards the Pad. "I'm just going to wait until he gets home."

* * *

Peter arrived back at the Pad after an hour. He figured by now Mike had broken the news and the storm had blown over. How wrong he was though. He found Mike leaned up against the outside wall right next to the door with one leg casually propped up.

"Welcome home!" Mike said spreading his arms open with the greeting.

Peter's face turned sour. "How long have you been out here?"

"I came right back after you ditched me. I knew you would come back eventually," Mike answered with a wicked smile. "Nice try."

Peter let out a long heavy sigh. "I guess I deserved that. Let's get this over with."

Mike opened the door for Peter and held his hand out with a bow, "After you, sir."

Peter brushed past Mike and entered into the impending doom facing them.

They both looked around the room and didn't find Micky and/or Davy at the table where they left them. Mike and Peter glance around the space and still had no sight of their two downtrodden comrades. Mike scratched his hat in confusion as Peter looked in the most ridiculous places like under Micky's drumsticks and in the tea kettle.

Mike shuffled forward to begin looking upstairs. He ran into something with his foot.

"Ow," a voice said flatly.

"Micky? Why are you both on the floor?"

"Sitting in the chairs didn't seem low enough to how we feel," Micky answered.

"Yeah, we are doing better down here," Davy chimed in.

"In what way?" Mike was afraid to even ask.

"Well, we don't have to look at each other being miserable anymore and that alleviated the empathy sadness," Davy said.

"Oh brother, get up you two," Mike said as he began peeling Micky off the floor with great difficulty while Peter did the same with Davy.

"No, we are lower than dirt and deserve the floor," Micky protested.

"We have to talk to you about something important," Peter replied as he propped a limp Davy into a chair.

"Yes and I can't think a better person to tell you about it then Peter," Mike cut in quickly.

"Mike!"

"You three always do that to me and I wanted see what it was like. I gotta say it feels pretty good," said Mike triumphantly.

"Fine, Micky and Davy…woo hoo over here look at me," Peter tried to get the attention of his two friends that were blankly staring at the floor.

Mike had to lift their chins and turn their faces towards Peter, "This is pathetic."

"Now that I have your undivided attention," Peter began. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to go ahead and spit it out. Do you guys know the girl each other is seeing?"

"Micky is dating Mary Ellen," Davy answered.

"I actually know Davy has two ladies now. Sandra and…I actually don't know the other girl's name," Micky admitted.

"Mary," Peter, Mike, and Davy responded at the same time.

"I didn't know everyone was so fascinated by my dating life," Davy looked at Peter and Mike in confusion.

"We're not, trust me," Mike made that clear.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything," Micky sighed.

"Hmm, Mary and Mary Ellen, interesting that these _two_ girls have the same name," Mike urged on.

"Not the same but similar," Davy expressed with disinterest.

"No, the same. Mary Ellen and Mary are the same person. We saw her in the diner and she was talking about you two. I mean how many Micky and Davy's are there that are roommates and bandmates," Peter said abruptly.

"Probably several," Micky said shaking his head.

Mike rubbed his hands down the length of his face and continued with exasperation, "No, no, no it _is_ you two! Micky the day you met her was the day Davy accidentally scheduled two dates and ended up standing her up. She kept hanging up every time Davy answered the phone because she knew it would blow her cover."

"The day she left your date early was the day she met Davy so he could apologize. And the show the other night, she walked in, saw you both, and fled so she wouldn't have to face both of you," Mike resumed.

Micky and Davy sat quietly for a few moments letting all the information sink in. It slowly began dawning on both of them that this was reality. The pair began to perk up slowly but surely. Mike and Peter braced themselves for the brawl that was imminent. Peter put on football helmet and Mike grabbed a broom to help pry them apart.

"This is unbelievable," Davy broke the silence.

"What a hypocrite…" Micky replied and Peter and Mike took apprehensive steps forward. "She was making you choose between two girls when this whole time she was seeing us both as well."

"I'm sorry, Micky. If I would have known that was your girl I would have just left her mad at me and moved on."

"There's no way you could have known. She was manipulating us both."

Mike and Peter backed off a bit in shock. "Who are you two?"

Micky and Davy turned Mike and Peter. "What?"

"Normally you'd be at each other's throats. Now you are all understanding and supportive. This is throwing me off. I've gotta sit down," Mike collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Well it wasn't either of our faults," Micky said.

"Usually you both don't think that far ahead. You're very reactive," Peter answered.

"I guess we've grown and matured," Davy shrugged.

"Let's focus on more important matters," Micky changed the subject back. "What are we going to do about Miss. Mary Fraud?"

"I don't even know where to start. Tomorrow is coming and I wish I could borrow someone else's shoes."

Mike perked up, "Don't worry about that fellas. I had time to think of a plan while I waited for Peter."


	6. Chapter 6

Mary (Ellen) pulled out her chair at a table across from Davy in the diner. She had a look of confident uncertainty on her face. Her eyes said nervous but the cocky smile she wore said otherwise.

"I was not surprised to hear from you, Davy," Mary (Ellen) greeted him.

"Well, you gave me an ultimatum and I'm not one to back down from my word."

"So that means you have come to a decision?"

"Yes."

"Good, because you know it isn't right to play with someone's emotions like that. Telling multiple people the same thing makes it seem like you don't really mean it. Like you're not serious."

"Right."

"People could get hurt."

"I couldn't agree more. And that's why I've decided that we can't see each other anymore."

"What?!"

"It's just not fair to you especially since you already know…"

"It would make more sense to stay with me so, I don't blackmail or tell your other dumb girlfriend about your other endeavors."

"So much for being sweet."

"Whatever! You know what I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me."

"Don't be upset, Love."

"There's no time for tears. I'm planning my revenge. There's nothing stopping me from going out with all of your best friends."

Just then Micky slid into the chair next to Davy from the nearby booth he was hiding in.

"I agree. Nothing _has_ been stopping you."

Mary (Ellen)'s face dropped.

"Oh where are my manners. Mary, do you know my good friend Micky?"

She nodded in disbelief and kept staring back from one to the other. She abruptly got up to leave and Micky blocked her way.

"Girl don't you walk out, we've got things to say."

Mary (Ellen) sat back down and nervously began drumming her fingers on the table. Micky and Davy sat with hands folded out in front of them waiting for her reply.

"How did you find out?"

"Oh not important," Davy answered. "What is something to discuss is why you decided to lead both of us on and hoping that we would never find out."

"Yeah, I'm curious as to what made you think when you did choose one of us the other wouldn't find out," Micky added.

"Kind of hypocritical, if you ask me. I was sincerely trying to make things work with honesty and you were being underhanded the whole time," Davy continued.

Everyone sat in silence for what seemed like ages before Mary (Ellen) spoke up again. "I wasn't planning on this it just happened. I was dating Davy and when he blew me off and Micky was so nice to me I had no plans on turning back. But when Davy arrived later on and took me down with that British charm, I thought it couldn't hurt to see where things went. What's the difference between me doing it and you?"

"Because I was honest about it…well not at first. But I did make strides to do the right thing. You just ran and cowered hoping everything would sort itself out."

"How does it feel when all of your playthings disappear?" Micky retorted.

With that Mary (Ellen) was fuming. "Well my heart is not breaking for you because I never really felt anything at all."

"Ouch," Micky said mockingly.

She turned to Davy, "And YOU, don't call me anymore, I won't answer for you!"

"Sounds like what you were doing when you called Micky."

Mary (Ellen) then slammed her hands on the table and hurriedly walked towards the exit. Micky and Davy watched her disappear in a huff.

"I wonder where she's going to," Davy thought out loud.

"I don't know and don't care. I think I've done more now than a clearer thinking man would do."

"Important lesson learned, don't try to juggle multiple girlfriends at once," Davy declared.

"My take away from this is to join Peter in his dating solitude…Brilliant idea we will start a support group for those struggling with dating woes. We'll call it _Forget That Girl_."

"I'm glad you've bounced back from this so seamlessly," Davy said, "but I suggest running this by Peter first. Last time we encouraged something with relationships, he almost got married."

"Precisely why he needs support too. I can already see the fliers," Micky said waving his hand around at an imaginary flier.

"Like I said you've certainly bounced back."

"You know what they say, 'I think I can make it alone'," Micky said


End file.
